Scientists
In the realm of science, Tier is rather advanced. While clockwork and steam machinery dominate the mechanic stage, Tier biologists have achieved a highly sophisticated understanding of genetics and biology, enabling them to manipulate the DNA of living beings to create new species, as well as fusing biological beings with machine parts. Though the science is still somewhat experimental, much of the evidence of its success walks the streets of Tot as gryphons, hertasi, screws, Xes and other hybrids. Tier scientists also include magicians – individuals fitted with duscopic lenses who can see and alter molecular structures. Tinkers Those scientists who create machines, mechs and Screws with clockwork and steam technology are known collectively as tinkers, from the sound made by their spanners against metal. 'Mechanics' A rather broad category, mechanics are the most common type of tinker, and can work with creating Mechs, building machinery, maintaining airship engines (every airship should have its own mechanic), crafting body parts for Screws, and several other specialisations. Most mechanics are taught at the Thames School of Medicine and Engineering, and to legally operate on sentient beings and create Screws one must carry a license from the school. 'Clonkers' Wherever you have in-demand professionals you have people who provide poor-quality versions of their services for a fraction of the price – and that is what clonkers are to mechanics. These uneducated tinkers mainly create sub-standard Screw parts, which are affixed to people in rather unsanitary conditions, like back-alley surgeries. While this part of their profession is illegal, they can also create other “clonks” - that is, poor-quality machinery – all without a Thames license, of course. ''Bio-Scientists'' Bio-scientists are those who work with living organisms - geneticists and medical professionals. The majority of bio-scientists are university educated, many of them alumni of the Thames School of Medicine and Engineering. 'Geneticists' Specializing in genetic fusing, developing new species and making modifications on old ones, many Geneticists are employed by the Makers, but there are also those who work independently. Genetics is a complicated field, and it is rare to find a geneticist who has not gone through a long and costly education. 'Doctors' “Docs”, as they are called, are your average medical professionals, treating injuries and diseases and helping Xes and hybrids with malfunctioning mods. Almost all doctors on Tot have advanced training in genetics, as so many of the city's inhabitants have mods in their DNA. Docs and mechanics are trained side by side at the city's University. 'Stitchers' Stitchers are doctor who specialise in puzzles. That is, they put pieces together until they fit, and they can reassemble most any being as long as the head is relatively in tact. These are the guys to see to fix that annoying missing leg problem, or to mend your dog, your mother, your bird or your boss. Some work in esteemed surroundings, some in the alleyway behind your house. You get what you pay for when it comes to these guys. 'Ripper Docs' Ripper docs are unlicensed doctors who operate mostly out of dark alleys and grimy, unsanitary abandoned buildings. To be operated on by a ripper doc is to welcome a 40% chance of death. And yet, they are constantly in demand. Why? Needless to say, the services of most doctors and stitchers are out of the price range of the lower class, who are the fellows most often in need of them. For a much smaller fee, a ripper doc may replace limbs, organs, and tissues with whatever they find lying around: a joint made of paper clips, skin made of newspaper. It's not pretty, but it's effective. However, getting in contact with a ripper doc isn't easy: they're constantly changing locations and handles to avoid capture by the Acidine Guard. ''Magicians'' Magic users of all levels and specializations are known as magicians. 'Mages' Mages are your bog-standard magic users, fitted with duscopic lensing and set to mess with the laws of nature. They are useful in many fields, and skilled mages with knowledge of more practical magics are highly in demand with various factions. 'Necromancers' A kind of magician viewed with some apprehension by the general populace, Necromancers specialize in creating Revenants - re-animated corpses. While magic is an important tool for making Revenants, Necromancers must also be adept at bio-science and mechanics, as a combination of all three goes into the process. As such, it is a complicated practice. Sometimes, Necromancers are hired to bring citizens’ loved ones back to life – other times, they use corpses to create workers, or for other purposes. 'Blackfaces' The brave, sweaty men who labour in Tot’s boiler rooms are known as blackfaces. These skilled magicians keep the island afloat by manipulating molecules and creating a constant supply of molecular fusion. It is back-breaking work where the demands are high and the punishment for messing up severe – but at least they enjoy quite a bit of respect (and free drinks) from the Tottians who owe them their lives and safety. Further Reading See: Playable Species, Unplayable Species, Occupations, and Guilds